


Ride

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete AU, Hooker Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester met Jared for the first time in the middle of the night… Hooker!fic, Complete AU, Dean/Sam (unrelated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marchia for being incredibly patient and generous. And to zhem for beating me into submission to get this finished and then shaped up, even when things didn’t want to work out right.

Dean Winchester met Jared for the first time in the middle of the night. He had just finished putting his two favorite show cars up in their trailers and had sent Ellen and Jo on their way. He enjoyed car shows, liked showing off what he had done and seeing what others had managed to accomplish. He was heading toward his little nondescript Chevy when he was distracted by a long, lithe body leaned against the fence that marked off the parking lot. He had wavy brown hair that hung to just below his ears and what looked like perfect cat’s eyes in the streetlight. He was tall, as tall as Dean at least. Dean couldn’t wait to get his fingers in the too low jeans that curved perfectly against what looked to be a firm ass. 

Once he was sure Ellen and Jo weren’t coming back, he approached the other man and leaned against the fence himself. He was close enough to telegraph what he wanted without being overtly needy. 

“Help you?” the tall stranger asked. He shifted so that the button down shirt he wore showed the perfect cut of his chest and hinted at the caramel colored nipples. His hip jutted to the side and there was a sensual curve to that long body. He was a man that knew he looked good and knew just how to highlight it. 

“What’re you looking for?” Dean asked. 

“A good ride,” he smirked in response. “You got one for me, cowboy?”

“I got a great ride. Wanna try it?” 

“Fifty bucks,” the man answered. “And you pay the hour at the motel.” 

“Lead the way,” Dean said softly. He left an obvious space for the prostitute’s name implied. 

The tall man regarded him carefully, cat’s eyes dragged down over his body and then back up before he answered; “Jared.” He turned on his heel and fucking slinked away. He moved like a cat all sensual and seductive. Dean didn’t even know men had hips that could move like that. It was like they were disconnected from the long line of Jared’s body, swaying invitingly from left to right. 

Dean leapt the low fence and followed him. He couldn’t hide the erection that was starting to grow in his pants, but he didn’t really want to. He liked the idea of having Jared pushed down in his lap; liked the idea of having Jared’s head thrown back and his back arched and his cat’s eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he rode Dean’s cock. Jared had an apple bottom and Dean couldn’t wait to plow into it. 

The motel was everything that Dean expected it to be. It was small and filthy, but the room was clean enough. There were no amenities, but it had a bed and a shower, and that was enough for what they were going to be doing. Jared had his hands wrapped around Dean’s forearm. His long body leaned into Dean, and he looked every bit the loving boyfriend instead of the whore that they both knew him to be. The motel’s manager probably knew him as a whore too. It wasn’t a surprise- the motel was a hub of illegal activities- when Dean paid for the room the manager offered him a little something extra to relax things. 

“No kissing,” Jared growled into Dean’s ear when they got into the room. “No bondage, nothing kinky. I’ll ride you and you can touch what you’d like.” 

Dean nodded and pushed Jared into the nearest wall. He leaned in and dragged his nose down the long line of Jared’s neck. The prostitute trembled and his hands wrapped in Dean’s t-shirt. His mouth parted and Dean’s pretty sure that he was going to speak, going to deny Dean this pleasure, but he isn’t an asshole. He won’t break Jared’s rule. Instead, he nipped gently at Jared’s jaw and slid his hands down the long torso and into the back pockets of the taller man’s jeans. He cupped the firm flesh and jerked him forward, pressed his dick against Jared, let him feel what he was going to get. 

Jared groaned and threw his head back, like it was expected of him. His hands fisted in Dean’s shirt and he rocked back against him. Dean pushed him into the wall and ordered with a soft nip against his neck, “Get naked.” 

It was a scramble to get naked. Dean wasn’t surprised when Jared pulled out the lube and a condom and threw them on the bed. He was also not surprised that Jared didn’t wear underwear. His clothes were a neater pile on top of the room’s small dresser whereas Dean’s were more haphazard around the room. They probably had about forty-five minutes to get everything done that they wanted before they had to clean up and get out. Dean was sure that it would be enough time. 

Jared kneeled on the bed, his ass a perfect shape as he bowed his back and stroked his cock teasingly. “Gonna fuck me, baby?” he asked softly.

“Nope. You wanted a ride. You’re gonna ride,” Dean grinned. “Don’t move yet though.” 

Jared nodded and dropped his head so he looked down at the bed beneath him. He dragged a long hand through his floppy hair and waited, like a good little whore. He was relaxed because he was a professional. Dean could see the slick shine of lube on his ass as he waited. Dean pressed his hand against the firm globes of Jared’s ass, massaged the flesh and muscles there. He pressed a kiss to the small of Jared’s back and slipped two fingers deep into his body. There was a groan and a whimper as he pushed back into Dean’s hand. He tossed his head and bit his bottom lip like it was the best thing he’d ever felt before. 

Dean squeezed more lube into the crack of his ass and rubbed it in slowly, teasingly. Jared groaned and pushed back, silently demanding more. He didn’t necessarily get it, and Dean could see the disappointment in the long body, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to get Jared in his lap and riding him hard and fast, but he wouldn’t hurt Jared either. He didn’t stop prepping Jared until he got three fingers spread as wide as they’d go in the surprisingly tight body. 

Dean pulled his fingers free and wrapped his wet hand around his own dick and stroked himself slowly. He tore the condom open with his dry hand and teeth before he rolled it down the hard flesh. He sat back on the bed, crawled up to lean against the headboard. With a smirk and a lick of his full lips, he gestured Jared to him. It seemed like seconds before Jared’s big body was climbing into his lap and sinking low on Dean’s body. His head was thrown back at the penetration and his hands dug powerfully into the wood of the headboard. 

He didn’t take long before he started to move. He lifted his hips and lowered them again in slow and steady movements that spoke of how often he’d done this. Jared licked his lips and sank low into Dean’s lap. When he was settled in Dean’s lap, he clenched his body. Dean thrust up into the tight body and wrapped his hand around Jared’s slender waist. He used the leverage to fuck up into him, buried himself as deep in Jared’s body as he could get. 

“That’s right,” Jared groaned. He tossed his hair to the side of his face and grunted as he picked up his slow pace. He thrust down into Dean’s lap and lifted himself quickly, his hands flexing against the wood as he rode steadily. Jared’s dick was hard, and Dean was grateful for that when his hand slid around Jared’s thick body and wrapped beneath the flared tip. He jerked and slipped his hands into Dean’s sweaty hair, used the hold for momentum as he pushed himself closer to his own orgasm. “Fuck me hard, baby,” he encouraged. 

Dean’s hips moved. He thrust up when Jared thrust down and it was a perfect rhythm that barreled them both closer and closer to the edge. Dean was trembling when he tightened his grip on Jared’s dick, his hand moving quickly. It matched the pace of his thrusts as he fucked up hard into Jared. And Jared’s filthy mouth was nothing but encouragement. 

“Fuck yes, baby,” he moaned softly. “Fuck me hard. Fill me up. I wanna feel it,” he demanded softly as he tightened his body around Dean’s hard dick. “Fuck yes!” 

It didn’t take Dean much longer before he was thrusting up one last time into Jared’s body. He trembled as he came and filled his condom. He grunted in pleasure and increased his pace on Jared’s dick. It wasn’t long before he came between them and decorated their stomach with his spunk. 

Dean smirked and thrust up again into Jared’s too tight body with his softening dick. “Good ride?” he asked into Jared’s sweaty shoulder. 

The taller man chuckled and nodded against Dean’s neck before he pulled off of the softening flesh. There was the awkward moment as they both stood, dressed quickly and efficiently. Jared didn’t button his shirt until after he went into the bathroom and rinsed his stomach off. He brought out a wet rag and tossed it to Dean. 

“Good ride,” Jared answered softly. He took the money Dean offered and waved as he walked out of the room with that sinfully graceful swagger.

-.-.-.-

Sam Campbell wasn’t proud of his job. But he was proud of the fact that at the start of his senior year of college, he only owed the university nine thousand dollars. And in the coming year, he would pay that debt off and when he graduated, it would be without debt. He was one of the very few that could make that claim and assertion, but it was important to him.

He had been kicked out of his parents’ home when he was fifteen and he was proud of the life that he’d struggled to make for himself. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a great place to start. He was on the honor roll with a 3.8 GPA. He had a job waiting for him in July, after he graduated. Until then, he just had to survive. He interned on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays and in the evenings, he went out into the street for the job that allowed him to survive. 

Sam didn’t look like a normal hooker out on the streets. He knew that, and his size and build kept him from some of the kinder johns who were nicer. He was used mostly for the rougher sex, and though it sometimes hurt, it was alright. He could charge more for somebody who wanted to beat him up. 

His newest client, Dean with the sexy cars, was an anomaly. Their times together were really good. Dean was considerate and thoughtful, and he was gentle. But Sam didn’t know how to read Dean. He could tell that Dean needed to be coaxed just a little into taking action, but once he had made the first move, Dean was more than ready for it. He was shy, as if he couldn’t get up the nerve to actually be a sexual being. Sam liked him. And he really loved the way his pseudonym sounded in Dean’s mouth when he groaned it softly as he came. 

-.-.-.-

When Dean saw Jared, it was because he’d planned it. Dean had seen Jared around, recognized him from before he’d accepted the tall man’s offer. Jared liked the car shows. He probably made good money with the repressed men in the mechanical world. Theirs was a world of façade and imagery. They needed to be seen as powerful men, as strong and fierce and indomitable. 

He was walking downtown when a glimpse down an alley revealed the whore who had managed to work his way into Dean’s book under interesting. Jared was on his knees, one hand on the john’s hip and the other wrapped around the man’s dick as he sucked at it. Dean could see the tanned cheeks hollowed out and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed spit and bodily fluids. He could only hope that Jared had made the man wear a condom as he sucked him hard.

He didn’t want to just stand there and watch like a pervert, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away either. Jared was a gorgeous man. He looked stunning on his knees with his lips surrounding the hard cock in his mouth. And Dean wanted that to be him. He wanted Jared again. He wanted to own him, to possess him. 

Dean watched the john struggle to keep his feet as Jared sucked him hard. The man had his hands buried in Jared’s dark hair and was riding his mouth as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. Dean wasn’t surprised that he had an erection, and he knew that he was going to pay for Jared for the rest of the night. He had come out looking for the man, but he hadn’t expected to find him like this. And he really hadn’t expected to like it. 

When he took Jared, he knew what he was going to do with the younger man. 

He turned away from the alley and stood at the corner, close enough that he knew he’d be able to see the direction that both the john and Jared would have to go to leave. He’d see them both, but he was only focused on one of the men. He just wanted to talk to Jared, to get Jared for the evening, and to make sure that he could have what he wanted. And what he wanted was to watch. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and was leaning against the wall on the building at the corner when the john walked out of the alley. He was adjusting his pants and jumped when he saw Dean standing there. “He can suck like a fuckin’ Hoover,” he laughed when he pointed back toward the alley. 

Dean snorted and walked down the dark alley. He didn’t want to talk about this with the man who had dared to touch Jared. He wanted to pretend that when he and Jared were alone, they could be something more than client and whore. He wanted to believe that for that one moment, he was the only one in Jared’s life, in Jared’s bed. 

He smiled when he saw Jared walking out of the alley. Hazel cat’s eyes blinked up at him when he made it to the street. There was a resigned sadness in his face and body until he saw Dean. Then it was like he’d become somebody else altogether. The handsome face switched into something sweet and seductive. He looked like he’d waited for Dean all night, as though Dean were the only thing that was important to him.

“Hey cowboy,” Jared smirked as he fell into the character he was supposed to be playing up. “Need a repeat?” 

“I’ve got two hundred. I want you.” 

“For two hundred, I’m yours.”

“You don’t even know what I want,” Dean laughed. It amused him, and it worried him at the same time. Jared would risk his safety- his life!- for a mere two hundred bucks. He would let himself be used. If Dean weren’t a more honest person, he would be able to take Jared and just ruin him. 

Jared was quiet as he followed Dean to the same motel they’d visited the last five times. For Jared, it was just another client. For Dean, it was a possibility. Jared was beautiful, exotic and familiar. He reeked of strength and intelligence, but he didn’t stop men from using his body as little more than a toy. He didn’t seem to care that he was hurting himself, that he was putting himself in danger every night. 

The motel manager was happy to have the eighty, which afforded them the night. Dean wrapped his hand around Jared’s much larger hand and dragged him to the room they’d been given. It was a carbon copy of the room they’d visited the last time. Dean was thrilled by the mirror in the bathroom. It was a full length mirror perched on the back of the door. He’d have what he wanted. 

Dean pushed Jared toward the shower and murmured softly, “Why don’t you get a shower going. I need one, sure you do too.”

Jared smirked and his clothes, tight and highlighting his curves in all the right places, seemed to practically melt off of his body. It was fucking sexy as hell and Dean wanted to record it to watch over and over again. He stretched his long body and slinked like a snake as he got comfortable. His eyes were clenched shut as he moved. 

Dean wanted to push into the tight heat of Jared’s body, knew that it would be like fucking heaven. But he wanted Jared to be clean, wanted his lover to be bathed in the scent of himself. He wanted Jared to feel him.

He stripped down and climbed into the short tub behind Jared. It was a close fit- they were both big men. It didn’t really matter too much though because they were going to be much closer soon enough. Dean was going to fuck him first in the bathroom, in front of the mirror and make him watch as he was pounded into. Then, he was going to fuck him again on the uncomfortable mattress, probably through the cheap cotton and the broken springs.

They washed quickly; Jared’s whole body with special attention paid to his ass, cock, and mouth. And for Dean, they made sure Jared was clean. The shower was chaste, but that didn’t stop Dean from sliding wet fingers into Jared’s ass. It really didn’t stop him from fondling the firm flesh of Jared’s cock either.

“I’m gonna fuck you twice. Make you get off both times,” Dean promised as he nibbled down the taut neck. “You want that?” 

Jared shivered and his eyes slipped closed as he leaned back into Dean’s body. He rolled his hips back into Dean, a firm invitation and a silent demand. Dean slid a finger into Jared’s body and curled it up toward the center of his body and flicked it back and forth. “What’s that, baby? Want me to fuck you until you can’t move?” 

Jared moaned and dropped his head back on Dean’s shoulder. He rocked his hips into the slow and torturous movement of Dean’s hand before he spoke. Dean liked the fucked out rough quality in Jared’s voice when he begged, “Please! I want your hard cock. Fuck me deep and hard with that monster,” he moaned. 

Dean laughed softly. He kissed Jared’s shoulder and pressed a third finger into the lean body. Jared moaned beautifully and rocked up and then back onto Dean’s hand. 

“Condom. Lube?” Dean asked. 

“Back pocket in my jeans,” Jared answered. He arched his back and licked his lips and Dean groaned. 

“Dry off,” Dean grunted as he stepped out of the shower. He could feel Jared’s almond eyes watching as he dried off quickly. He didn’t need to be perfectly dry; he was going to work up a sweat. 

He had a pair of lube packets and a condom on the counter when Jared got out. He slid the towel over his body and focused mostly on the chestnut colored hair. Dean admired the view of the strong muscles beneath taut and tanned skin. Dean had dealt with a few prostitutes, but few had ever come close to the level of nearly physical perfection. 

He shook his head. Jared’s reasons were not his concern. He slid a hand over the curve of his slender hip and the other up Jared’s spine and back down, fingertips teasing his crack. With a kiss to the back of Jared’s neck, Dean stepped back and closed the bathroom door, prominently displaying the mirror. Jared looked good in it. His muscles were firm and his skin tanned, with no tan lines. He was a clean, well-kept young man.

“Put your hands on the door,” Dean ordered. 

Jared obeyed. He bent at his waist so he could arch his back too. His ass was firm and Dean had to cup his dick for a minute while he enjoyed the view. Jared’s dick wasn’t hard yet, but it was getting there slowly. His dick matched his skin tone and Dean wanted to taste it. Jared’s balls hung thick and heavy, accented by the dark brown wiry curls of pubic hair. 

“Fuck, you’re a beautiful man.” 

Jared laughed and his look was almost coy as he met Dean’s eyes in the mirror. He looked like he was challenging Dean, daring him to fuck him like he had promised. 

Dean didn’t want to disappoint. He licked his lips and stared as he blindly shoved a single dry finger deep into Jared’s scalding but welcoming body. Jared’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught as he rocked back into the sensation. He kept his eyes locked with Jared’s, thrilled that the man knew what he was looking for. With his teeth, Dean tore the packet of lube open and poured it onto the finger thrusting into Jared and the hand that accompanied it. Jared moaned softly and arched his back as he pushed his hips up.

“C’mon baby. Thought you were gonna fuck me, not play with me.” 

“Just watch,” he ordered. His voice was a tease with its roughness. He wanted in Jared’s body, but he wasn’t going to hurt him. He wasn’t a bastard. 

Jared’s eyes flickered up and down his form in the mirror. He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes seductively. Dean knew he was a prostitute, but he’d love to take the man home, would love to take his time with him and leave him fucked out on his crimson sheets. Jared would look fucking amazing on his crimson sheets. 

He ripped the condom package open and rolled it on with his dry hand. He pulled his slick hand away from Jared and slipped it over his dick, moistening it. With his slick hand, he held himself still and thrust deep into the tight hole. Dean didn’t stop until he was balls deep. 

Because Jared was just enough taller than himself, Dean wouldn’t be able to fuck him to satisfaction standing up, but if he angled him just right over the sink, it was good enough. For now though, he wanted to watch. He pressed his lips to Jared’s left shoulder blade and thrust shallowly as he pulled the man upright. He rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder and wrapped his powerful hands around the beautiful body.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” he praised as he thrust shallowly. His hands slid up Jared’s body and his nails raked teasingly down. 

“C’mon, baby,” Jared panted as he pushed back, meeting Dean thrust for thrust. “Bend me over and fuck me.” 

“Not yet,” Dean grinned. He pinched Jared’s left nipple between his finger and thumb. With his slick right hand, he massaged the firming flesh of Jared’s dick. He pinched the tight skin gently and fluttered his fingers around the spongy tip. “Watch.” 

Their eyes met in the mirror and Dean thrust hard against Jared’s ass. He stroked Jared with quick strokes that were firm and in control. He twisted his hand as he stroked the root of Jared’s cock. There was a long minute with Dean buried in Jared’s ass as deep as he could be at this angle while he masturbated the taller man. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Jared whined. 

Dean didn’t need any more encouragement. He stepped back and bent Jared’s body in half. “Watch,” Dean grunted. 

He can see the strain in Jared’s shoulders and neck as he struggled to maintain the balance he knew he needed to watch. Dean groaned as he thrust hard into Jared’s body. It was tight, like a vise, but it was too fucking good to try to stop. With his hands on Jared’s hips, he used it for leverage to fuck into the prostitute’s body. Dean’s eyes struggled to stay open at the onslaught of pleasure, but he managed to keep them open.

Jared’s body tensed and he threw his head back as he came. Viscous white fluid splattered over the mirror and Dean, when he saw it, couldn’t stop his quick, heavy thrusts into Jared’s body. Two, three, four and he bit down on the tanned shoulder as he came. 

“Fuck,” Jared groaned. He collapsed against the glass and Dean followed him down. He nodded against Jared’s shoulder and rested there, panting softly.

He pulled out of Jared’s body and groaned at the loss of scorching heat. With his hands on Jared’s sweaty body, Dean let himself relax and pant. They needed to eat and then a repeat.

-.-.-.- 

“Samuel Campbell, Sociology.” It was the most exciting thing that Sam had ever heard when his name was involved. He regretted that he had to deal with the excitement alone, but he was thrilled at the prospect of a potential future now. He could pursue something respectable. 

He ascended the steps with grace. He’d slept with more of his professors than he’d like to admit to, but they’d never once influenced his grades. He had maintained his position on the Dean’s list with a 3.8 GPA on his own merits. He crossed the stage with his head held high, pride in his body. Nobody in the audience was there for him, but he didn’t do it for anyone else. His choice to walk, to graduate with pride with his class was for himself. 

He shook the professor’s hands, nodded at those who’d fucked him hard and brutal and was resolved: one more month. One more month of whoring himself out and then he would settle down and find something that he would be able to afford. 

He would live an honest life, and his experiences would help him relate to the people he was determined to help. He wanted to help people. He wanted to help children find alternatives that hadn’t been there to help him out. Considering his experience with his family and friends when he’d come out in high school, perhaps he would focus on LGBT issues and the children who needed the support he could offer. He would build a network of allies and support and he would find a way to get people the help they needed.

And maybe, he could have a love life. He could ask Dean Winchester out. Dean treated him like a real human being, instead of the whore that he was. Dean treated him like a man. He touched Sam gently, gave careful kisses everywhere but on his lips. And he reciprocated. He made sure Sam got off too. It would be nice to meet up with him without the expectation of sex, without the awkward exchange of money that Dean never seemed to get comfortable with. 

“Family and friends,” the dean called authoritatively. “I present to you the University of Louisville’s graduating class of 2012.” The raucous sound of applause thundered in the room and Sam knew that he would come clean.

-.-.-.-

Dean was whistling softly to himself as he sauntered down the streets he knew Jared frequented. He wanted to find the handsome prostitute and scratch an itch that needed it. He hadn’t visited the same prostitute in a long time. Not since he first started sleeping with people. There was something about Jared that interested him. He liked the long body and he liked the floppy hair and the amazingly unique cat’s eyes. Jared was fucking gorgeous and Dean wanted to lay claim to every long inch of his body.

The misfortune was that he couldn’t provide a life for Jared. He couldn’t make sure that Jared had food and clothes and shelter, unless he lived with him. And they didn’t know each other well enough to make that demand. A year’s worth of encounters did not a relationship make. He might know how to make Jared beg and plead, how to make him come with just his tongue and his fingers, but that didn’t mean that he was Jared’s boyfriend. He might know the little places on Jared’s delicious body that made the long form jerk and shake and practically melt, but that didn’t make him a lover. 

He was a client and Jared provided a service. He was unique, because he wasn’t on drugs or an alcoholic and he kept his body trim and in incredible shape. It also meant that Jared was popular among clients. Dean made his way to the corner of the alley that Jared maintained and found the exotically handsome man wasn’t there. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the brick wall and just waited. He licked his lips and relaxed, tried to get the brief flare of jealousy under control. Jared wasn’t his. 

He couldn’t stop the narrowing of his eyes though when a sleek red Chevy dropped Jared off at the corner. He climbed out of the small car with grace and turned to lean down and speak to the client softly. He tucked his hair behind his ear and offered a shy smile as he stood up and watched the car drive off. He turned on his heel and stopped suddenly when he saw Dean.

“Hey, cowboy,” Jared smiled. He licked his lips and took a deep breath to get his professional mask pulled into the right façade. 

“Got a proposition for you,” Dean smiled. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back enticingly.

“Oh? What’ve you got in mind, pretty boy?” 

“I got two hundred bucks that says your mine for the rest of the night,” Dean smirked. 

Jared sighed softly and wrapped his arm around Dean’s. “I think that sounds like a good plan.” He started in the direction of their usual hotel, but stopped when Dean didn’t follow. “Something wrong?” 

“Let’s go someplace else. I have something better planned.”

“Am I gonna like it?” he asked.

Dean smiled and nodded. He laughed softly. “Yeah, that’s the idea.” 

“Alright then. I’ve got something for you too,” he smiled. His mouth, that perfect delicious mouth that Dean could still feel wrapped around his hard dick, spread into a beautiful smile. Dimples that made him look like jailbait lit his face up. Dean liked that look a lot.

“We’re going to a different hotel. Save me some money and have a better bed,” Dean smiled. He led Jared down the street and only turned to look at his companion when he noticed that the brunette wasn’t following him. “Problem?” 

Jared seemed to shake himself awake before he shook his head in the negative and followed after Dean. His giant hands were buried in the pockets of his jeans and his head was bowed as he moved. He licked his lips and Dean wanted nothing more than to push him against the wall and just have his way here and now. He didn’t though, he wouldn’t waste the night he had in mind- dinner, movie, sex, sleep.

He strode purposefully to Jared and offered him the palm of his hand. It was a gesture that meant more than it should have, and one he shouldn’t have made, but he liked Jared. He liked the connection that they had and the simplicity of their relationship such as it was. He knew that he could count on Jared to be discrete, and Jared knew that he could count on Dean to not turn him in to the police.

Jared smiled shyly as he took the proffered hand and laced their fingers together softly. Dean noted callouses on his hand and simply enjoyed the way they fit together in this quiet way. He led Jared down the alley and closer to downtown. 

-.-.-.-

As soon as they were in the hotel, Jared seemed to find his overt sexuality. Dean had barely closed the door when the tall man was on his knees; his hands pulling at the button on his jeans. He looked up with those sinful cat’s eyes and licked his lips as he finally got the hard flesh of Dean’s dick out of his boxers. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. He dropped his head to the hard door and buried his hand in Jared’s hair. His hips rocked forward when Jared swallowed him down to the hilt. “Fuck,” he groaned again. “Don’t…” 

Jared swallowed and licked his way off of the hard flesh. “Want something else then?” 

“Take your jeans off,” Dean ordered breathlessly. He braced himself against the door and toed his tennis shoes off and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. “Condom and lube,” he murmured. 

Jared hurried to obey quickly. He pushed his jeans down and toed off his own scuffed shoes. When he stood up straight he didn’t bother hiding the hard flesh that jutted temptingly from its bed of wiry pubic hair. Dean pushed Jared back toward the small table in the little dining room area and smirked as he kneeled at the tall man’s feet. Jared’s hazel eyes were wide in confusion and he licked his lips as he clung to the edge of the table. 

Dean let his hands wander up the long legs, his nails scratched up the line of muscles defined in the calves, over the sensitive inside of his knees and up over firm thighs. Jared was fucking beautiful and Dean wanted to have him completely and wholly to himself. He wanted Jared. He pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of Jared’s dick and smirked when the man thrust forward with a soft groan. He stood and pushed Jared hard which made him fall back onto the table’s cool surface. 

Dean took the lube and the condom from Jared’s hands and shuffled his way between the powerful thighs. “I’m gonna fuck you on this table,” he promised. “How much prep do you need?” 

“None. Just lube yourself and fuck me,” Jared answered breathlessly. He shifted on the table and slid his ass closer to the edge of the table for easier access. He groaned as he wrapped a hand around his hard dick, stroked lightly. 

Dean tore the condom open and rolled it on one handed as he bit the lid of the lube open. He poured a generous dollop into his free hand and stroked himself slow and teasing. He didn’t want to hurt Jared, but he knew that the brunette had just come back from another client. He wouldn’t need much stretching if he’d been fucked, but he would need the lube to make the glide easier. He moaned softly and flicked the lid shut before he dropped it on the floor. “Ready?”

Jared nodded and Dean took it as all the warning he’d give. He plowed forward and buried himself balls deep in the lithe man. Jared’s hands fisted the edge of the table powerfully, his eyes clenched shut and he groaned deep. Dean paused for an eternal moment before he pulled back and thrust in again. It was like heaven and he never wanted to leave the intoxicating heat of Jared’s body. 

He moved slowly, riding the heat of Jared’s body. It was fucking perfect. Jared clawed at the table and whimpered with each thrust into his body. He begged wordlessly and moaned beatifically. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was open, the pink tip of his tongue danced across the bow of his bottom lip. Dean closed his eyes with a gasp as he plowed forward, burying himself in Jared’s body. He groaned with pleasure and just let himself memorize the feeling of this. 

“Move, please, Dean. Move,” Jared begged between breaths. 

Dean obeyed the hungry demand. He picked his pace up and fucked Jared with all of his pent up desire. He thrust hard, enjoyed the way Jared grunted as he lifted his hips from the hard surface of the table to meet the powerful movements of Dean. His hands left the hard wood and wrapped around Dean’s hips. Dean moved a hand from Jared’s hips and wrapped it around the long curve of Jared’s cock.

It was two, three, four strokes and Jared’s body launched up and bowed as he came. He moaned and clung to Dean as he rode the waves of pleasure out. White viscous fluid shot up and splattered over Jared’s thin white shirt and spilled over Dean’s hand. With the constrictions around his cock, it was another handful of thrusts before Dean was exploding into his condom. He grunted as he collapsed against Jared. The semi-hard press of Jared’s dick rested wetly against Dean’s chest as he panted for breath. 

Strong hands slid into his hair and he sighed as he nestled against Jared’s stomach. It was good between them, and Dean didn’t want to lose this. He was almost afraid of what Jared was going to tell him. Jared held power over him, even if the prostitute refused to admit to it. He grunted as he pulled his hips back and slid the softening flesh out of Jared’s ass, eager to get it out before it was too uncomfortable for them both.

“Let’s have a shower and then take me to bed, Mr. Winchester,” Jared murmured.

Dean nodded and pulled the condom off before he tied it shut and dropped it on the floor with everything else. They’d clean up later, or leave it for room service. It would give the housekeepers something to talk about. Dean stood up and offered his hand to Jared. Pulled the tall man to his feet and led the way to the fairly spacious bathroom. They weren’t in a fancy hotel, but it was nice enough that the shower would fit them both with little room to spare. But the porcelain wasn’t stained and there was decent water pressure. The water heater was guaranteed to be good as well. 

Dean finished stripping and stood under the warm rush of water. He let it take care of the dirt and the sweat before he grabbed the complimentary soap and rubbed it roughly over his body. He didn’t care to draw it out. He wanted in and out and into Jared’s body again. 

The hot press of Jared’s larger body against his back had Dean’s nerves and libido singing. He leaned into the hot touch of Jared’s body and moaned softly as rough hands dragged over his shoulders and down his chest, down his cut stomach and landed on the sharp cut of his pelvis. Fingers traced the definition and Dean couldn’t stop the sigh of pleasure as he rocked back against Jared. He wasn’t surprised to feel the flaccid flesh of the other man’s dick as they’d just gotten off. No matter how good it felt to have Jared touch him like that, he wasn’t ready to be hard just yet. 

Lips traced the strong lines of muscles in his neck and Dean tilted his head to the side. “Dean,” Jared murmured softly. “I like you,” he confessed between kisses against the clean damp skin. 

Dean smiled and wrapped his hand back around Jared’s body. “I like you too.” 

“No. A lot. I really like you, Dean. Enough to tell you the truth,” he said softly. 

“What’s the truth? You’re not a woman, are you?” 

Jared shook his head and Dean could feel it in the wet strands that moved over his chest and the almost painful movement of Jared’s forehead over his shoulder. “My name… who I am.” 

“What’s your name then?” Dean asked. He turned in the tub and braced his hands on Jared’s hips. He held the young man painfully, his fingers digging bruises into the tanned flesh. 

“Sam. Sam Campbell,” he answered. There was sadness in his dark hazel eyes and he looked sincerely at Dean before he turned his head to the side. 

“Sam,” Dean said softly, tasting the name. “Why are you telling me this now?” 

“Because. I’m quitting. I’m not gonna be a whore, I’m not charging you for tonight. I just… I graduated last month. And I’ve got a real job. With taxes and benefits.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I like you, Dean,” Jared- No. It was Sam!- confessed. “And I want… I don’t know.” 

“Does this mean I can kiss you?” 

Sam blushed hard and nodded slowly. “If… I don’t mind. I just. Boyfriend. I like you, Dean.” 

Dean didn’t speak. He looked at Sam in a new light. His eyes traced the exotic face, the long neck and lean chest. Broad shoulders and muscled stomach. Thick cock and long legs. Sam was beautiful. He really was. Dean shrugged. He had always known he wouldn’t have a normal relationship, and in all honesty, he could do much worse. Sam Campbell wasn’t uneducated. He wasn’t stuck in a rut, apparently. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam’s. It was something that he’d wanted to do since the first time they’d fucked. 

Sam’s lips were soft, slightly chapped beneath the water that splashed from their naked bodies under the spray of water. It would be interesting. They had to figure out their relationship and it would be rough, but they could do it. Dean had faith. Sam’s lips opened on a breath beneath Dean’s and his arms wrapped tight around Dean’s neck. Their tongues moved together, Sam’s hesitantly against Dean’s more confident movements. 

It was an awkward kiss, but it was also the best kiss Dean had had in a long, long time.


End file.
